1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to microstrip fed, tapered slot antennas. More specifically, the present invention relates to a dual polarization microstrip fed, tapered slot antenna which provides dual vertical and horizontal polarizations and which operates over a continuous frequency range of 1.5 GHZ (gigahertz) to 18 GHZ.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is currently a need by the military for a relatively inexpensive, lightweight antenna which will operate over a frequency range of 1.5 GHZ to 18 GHZ. There is a requirement that the antenna also provide for dual vertical and horizontal polarizations. Ideally, the cost of the antenna should not exceed two hundred dollars to manufacture in relatively small quantities.
Broadband antennas, which operate in the 1.5 to 20 GHZ range, and weigh up to 2 pounds are available from several manufacturers and normally perform quite well for their intended function, i.e. test and evaluation of high frequency military communications and weapons systems. These broadband antennas are very expensive often costing more than $5000.00. When a user needs a significant quantity of broadband antennas for test and evaluation or is operating on a limited budget, $5000.00 per antenna is a cost which may be prohibitive. This, in turn, may result in either a limited test and evaluation of a communications or weapons system which is critical to the military, or a cancellation of a military weapons development program because of cost which exceed funds allocated to the program. If a lightweight, broadband antenna is required, no commercial antenna currently available may be satisfactory to the user.
Accordingly, there is an urgent need for an inexpensive antenna which costs approximately $200.00 to manufacture, operates over a broad frequency range and provides for dual vertical and horizontal polarizations.